


Leaving to find home

by supernaynay



Series: Leaving to find home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek leaving Beacon Hills, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Other people briefly mentioned, Set at the end of season 4, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, mate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew as soon as he saw Stiles after the fight at La Iglesia, he knew that Stiles was his mate. He could tell that Argent knew it too, he had this look on his face that very clearly said ‘you finally caught up huh’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving to find home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535433 by theroguesgambit
> 
> I'm super sad that Hoechlin is leaving, Derek and Stiles are the reason I love the show and not just because of Sterek, that is just an added bonus. But I'm looking forward to other projects he is going to do and loving the fic that is coming out of him leaving.
> 
> And I've always wanted to write a mate fic but hadn't found the right inspiration until now.
> 
> This was originally in my Dribbles and Drabbles series but I wrote more of it so I moved it to it's own series.

Derek knew as soon as he saw Stiles after the fight at La Iglesia, he knew that Stiles was his mate. He could tell that Argent knew it too, he had this look on his face that very clearly said ‘you finally caught up huh’.

What he didn’t understand was why was he just figuring this out. He knew mates are real but rare. Only born wolves had mates and usually only Alpha’s could tell who their mate was but he had been an Alpha before and had no idea until now. 

Chris and Braeden both say it’s because of him being able to go full wolf now and because of everything that he was going through when he was an Alpha, and that made sense but it doesn’t mean he is ready to deal with having a seventeen year old for a mate.

They went back to Beacon Hills, Braeden kissed him on the cheek, told him to take care of himself and left town. Chris was hunting Kate but texted Derek to let him know where Isaac was. He also told Derek that from what he has read that being with what was left of the pack he had made for himself, his Betas, should help with the full wolf transformation.

He also knew Derek well enough to know that he wasn’t ready to be with Stiles and even if he was that he wouldn’t do anything while Stiles was underage so he provided a distraction. If it happened to be a distraction that helped Derek heal and made sure that Isaac was safe then those were just added bonuses.

Derek went to the Sheriff to tell him everything before he left town. John took it surprisingly well, pulled him into a hug and said “Thank you for not rushing this and I’m looking forward to the day that you and Stiles are ready for each other.”

Derek left the Stilinski house with tears in his eyes and what felt like hope in his heart. 

The rest of the pack weren’t quite as understanding about him leaving but it didn’t take much more than Stiles saying that he understood for the rest of them to back down. Lydia had a look on her face like she knew that Derek hadn’t told them everything but thankfully she didn’t say anything.

He left town the day that school started.

Scott, Stiles and Derek set up a Skype schedule that they stuck to unless there was an emergency. Missing a call or calling at a non scheduled time meant it was important and probably life threatening. 

Every Monday and Wednesday someone in Beacon Hills would talk to someone, usually Derek, in England. That is where him and Isaac decided to settle after reconnecting. It’s where Jackson was and where Derek’s family had come from and it just felt right to both of them to be there.

When Derek got a call from Stiles one Sunday he’s not ashamed to admit that he freaked out, big time. Turns out it wasn’t a reason to freak, just that Stiles had talked to Chris about finding Hale land in England and together the two of them had found some. “Derek there is this estate, it’s fucking beautiful and it has so much land! It belonged to your Great-Great Grandparents and I think that you need to go check it out.”

Derek could feel the power in the land as soon as he stepped foot on it, hell even Jackson and Isaac could feel it. And in a twist that surprised none of them, the estate was for sale. The three of them moved in a month later and Cora moved in a couple of weeks after that.

Stiles and Lydia called about a month and a half before graduation to tell them that they had been accepted to Cambridge. Lydia also made it very clear that her going there had nothing to do with Jackson and everything with not letting Stiles get a better education than her. 

The four of them went to Beacon Hills for graduation and brought Stiles and Lydia home with them. 

It took less than two days of being in England for Stiles to walk into the kitchen, kiss Derek and say “If you think that you are the only one that feels the mate bond then you are sorely mistaken Sourwolf. Now I’m going to go finish sleeping off this jet lag and I’ll be sleeping it off in your bed if you would like to join me.” Derek hadn’t moved that fast in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
